


Shiro's Birthday Pets

by galaxiebot



Series: Shklance Birthday Celebration [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Consensual, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, OT3, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, shklance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:38:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxiebot/pseuds/galaxiebot
Summary: Keith convinces Lance to help him with Shiro's birthday present! Includes lots of positive Polyamorous relationship talk.





	Shiro's Birthday Pets

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to find a good Shklance fic a while ago, and I felt like a lot of them either included elements I didn’t care for or didn’t represent polyamory very well, so I wrote my own! because I’m petty (: jk jk Anyway, enjoy the smut! I haven’t posted any in a long while!! I popped this under the read more because it’s pretty long! Even for a 1 shot.

“Wait, since when in hell are you and Shiro dating?” Lance nearly knocked over their entire lunch table, Keith shushing him and grabbing his shoulders to sit him back down. They both looked around the lunch room, trying to gauge if anyone had actually heard anything. “Dude you’re dating our hot ass manager what the fuck?”

“Lance, no, shut up, please,” Keith shook his head and gritted his teeth, he was going to be so pissed if Lance just totally gave them away. “Partners, understand? Partners.”

Lance clicked his tongue, his eyes opening wide, “oh, oh, okay. So then, what does this have to do with me?” Keith could see the near smirk on Lance’s face, Keith’s entire body getting hot from embarrassment, but this was going to be so good, it was worth every moment he had to deal with Lance being cocky about it. 

“He and I have talked about including you,” Keith said, “since, y’know, you and I have been together and he finds you attractive and somehow he thinks you’re funny.”

“Oh, he thinks I’m funny?” Lance said, looking a bit earnest and sweet about it, because Lance could be those things occasionally, Keith knew that he could. He quickly popped back into his normal public appearance, which was ‘cool’ and ‘confident’, two things Keith knew for a fact were mostly Lance trying to protect himself, but that was fine. Keith wasn’t about to break that down for him, not in public, and not without being asked to. “So you guys want me for a threesome?” Lance had that smirk on his face again.

“Would you be quiet, we’re at work.” Keith groaned, he should have asked Lance out to drinks and done this at a bar. He just really didn’t need Shiro catching them, and this way Shiro would be knee deep in paperwork, holed up in his office with no chance of trying to join them. “Also, Shiro doesn’t know, I’m trying to surprise him, his birthday’s in a few weeks.”

“Okay, okay,” Lance said and then rubbed his arm a bit, “is this just a sex thing though?”

Keith softened a bit, he didn’t blame Lance for asking because Keith probably wouldn’t want to put himself in that spot without knowing what he was getting into either. “No, Lance, I—” Keith paused and cleared his throat, blushing darkly, “I know I maybe stayed away from you a bit when I first started dating Shiro and didn’t really tell you what was going on, but it’s never been, just a sex thing for me. And I know now that Shiro’s okay with the idea of being in a polyamorous relationship. Sorry, I just, I knew with you already. I needed to work things out with him first.”

“Awe you had a crush on me?” Lance snickered.

“Lance.” 

Lance held up his hands in an apologetic way. “Okay, okay, sorry. I understand why you did what you did and I’m not hurt. Let me think about it a bit,” Lance said and smiled, “but odds are I’ll probably want to be involved in whatever you have planned for Shiro’s birthday. I’ll call you tomorrow, okay?” 

“Oh wait, what was that word, conste? Right?” Keith smiled a little bit, he knew Lance liked when Keith put the Spanish lessons he’d been giving him for the better part of a year to good use. Keith had learned Spanish in high school, but Lance was teaching him to be more conversational and less robotic.

“Yeah, hold me to it.” Lance’s grin was wide, and he glanced around the lunchroom again, no one had noticed them really or were even close to paying attention to anything but their phones, so he leaned down and kissed Keith’s head quickly, his tie falling on his shoulder. Keith bristled with excitement.

Keith got a call the next day, a good one, and the next thing he knew him and Lance were picking out outfits, Keith revealing maybe some of Shiro’s deeper fetishes, but he knew Shiro wouldn’t mind too much. They even took the chance to curl up together in Keith’s bed, talking softly as they sat on Keith’s laptop searching for ideas. Lance asked him thirty times that he was sure Shiro wanted to pull him into this, Keith kept telling him yes over and over, because Lance just needed that sort of reassurance.

–

Shiro had maybe a bit of an inkling of what Keith was up to. He’d taken note of just how much time he’d been spending with Lance in the last few weeks, and the conversations they’d been having the last month or so, he knew that maybe Keith had gotten Lance involved in a birthday present for him, but the last thing he’d ever expected was Keith and Lance sitting in his bed, side by side, in matching lingerie and to top ot all off, Keith had rabbit ears on and Lance had cat ears. Oh god, what had Keith told Lance about Shiro’s kinks? His face was so hot he was seeing white, Shiro just stared as the two of the smiled and said ‘happy birthday Shiro’ in unison. Keith had a bit of a smirk on his face, a lace-y strap sliding off his shoulder as he faced Lance a bit more. His head cocked in a way to draw Shiro’s attention back to the rabbit ears, his mouth turning into a little pout as he drew closer to Lance.

“Do you like it, babe?” Keith’s arms went up and wrapped around Lance’s neck loosely, his fingers threading together behind Lance’s head. “We worked really hard on your present, do you want to come here and get it?”

“I-Is this why you both weren’t at the office yesterday?” Shiro’s eyes were traveling over Lance’s pretty brown skin now, Lance’s lips turning up in a cute cat-like smile, his hands settling on Keith’s hips, pulling them up so Keith had to arch his back harder. Lance shifted his legs just enough that the fluffy cat tail slide off his leg, Shiro just now catching that there was a soft looking rabbit tail on Keith too. It wasn’t until about then that he realized both were plugs. “Oh god,” Shiro whispered.

“Nope,” Lance said, taking Shiro’s hand since he was a bit closer to him, “come here, babe. We can talk about that later, relax, for now, it’s your birthday.”

Shiro let Lance and Keith pull him on the bed, his head still a bit lost. He realized Lance was right though, this was a present, after all, he shouldn’t really think about it beyond the fact that he had these two beautiful boys all to himself, because gift horses, right? “It’s a very nice gift, thank you,” his voice was a bit throaty, but that was fine, it earned a cute little giggle out of Keith.

Of course, being between them also meant that Lance’s hands were not on his belt, Keith’s fingers working their way into Shiro’s tie. God they had planned every moment of this obviously, because neither accidentally went for the same thing at the same time, Keith tugging on his tie for a kiss while Lance shifted off the bed to get on his knees in front of Shiro. Shiro tried to focus on the kiss and Lance shuffling off his pants and Keith unbuttoning his shirt and everything was happening at once.

By the time his head stopped spinning again, Keith was on the floor next to Lance, one of their hands on either side of Shiro’s hips, helping each other tug his boxers off now. “Oh my god,” Shiro muttered when he realized what they were up to. He was starting to see white again, his mouth hanging open as both Keith and Lance looked up at him with a pout on their face.

“You going to be okay babe?” Lance asked. Keith smiled at Shiro.

“Y-Yeah fine,” Shiro’s voice was higher pitched than normal, he could hear how different he sounded every time he opened his mouth. “Just, oh my god.”

Keith chuckled, “it’s okay baby, just relax.” Keith’s hand slid over the soft skin of Shiro’s inner thigh, one of his hands now at the base of Shiro’s cock while Lance dragged his tongue over the tip. Shiro made a breathy noise, his fingers moving into Lance’s soft brown hair. Keith and Shiro had a couple conversations about Lance, but the one he remembered clearly was Keith telling him how good he was with his mouth and oh god was he right.

Lance’s lips got around him, his pretty blue eyes staring up at Shiro as he started to bob down on his cock, Shiro couldn’t believe how wonderful that felt. Keith, meanwhile, had his tongue on Shiro’s thigh, making his hair all bristle and stand on end while Lance hollowed his cheeks out. Shiro wasn’t even sure how he was supposed to handle this anymore, his face beet red and his grip on Lance’s hair already tight.

Luckily Lance eased up, now they each had their tongue on one side of Shiro’s cock which looked fucking pretty as hell, but it was far less stimulating which was probably better if Shiro was going to make it past the blowjob portion of this evening. Keith’s lips were pressed against the shaft when he mumbled, “do you want to cum on our faces baby? Or would you rather wait?” Keith’s sweet brown eyes were peering up at him now, wide and his lips suctioning onto his cock gently.

Shiro’s head nearly exploded, the two of him looking up at him expectantly. “Y-Yeah I do,” Shiro said, his face growing even darker in color, “god, yeah I really do want to. You two are going to look so pretty covered in my cum.” He was getting a handle on himself now, he could get hard again, he was young and virile.

Lance and Keith both reacted to the praise, but he could see that Lance liked it more right away, he quickly made a note of that and tucked it away for later, especially since Keith and Lance were making it difficult to focus on anything but their tongues right then. Shiro’s voice got breathy, moans escaping him as they took turns teasing and sucking on his cock, Lance’s hand gently jerking the base the whole time so he wouldn’t lose interest. Keith had his mouth on Shiro’s balls, making Shiro’s voice warble and twitch until he finally just pressed his hand over his mouth to stop it.

“No, don’t,” Lance mumbled, “I want to hear all that, it’s my first time with you after all.” He took Shiro’s hand, threading their fingers and Shiro quickly let go of his inhibitions, letting the two of them work him until his hips were jerking up in little thrusts against their mouths, his voice louder than he’d usually let it get.

“G-god, close,” Shiro mumbled between loud moans, and the two of them only seemed to work him harder, his vision getting fuzzy as he felt the pleasure in him sink to the very pit of his stomach. He was covering both their faces in cum in no time, most of it ending up on Keith’s lips because he’d been closer, but Lance had a good deal on his cheeks.

Shiro bit his lip hard, trying to regain some coherence and self-control as Lance glanced at Keith, tugging him closer and licking the cum off Keith’s lips. Shiro’s mouth dropped open as Keith moaned softly at Lance, his hips rolling forward in a way Shiro recognized. His cock was already half hard again, the two of them looking up at Shiro amid an open mouthed and loud make-out session that Shiro was realizing was entirely a show they’d been putting on for him.

“Who’s first?” Shiro’s voice was low, and he could see the way both of them bristled with excitement. He didn’t let either of them answer, instead reaching out for Lance’s chin, pulling him up into a kiss. “How about you kitten? Since I’ve never had you before.”

Whatever he’d done, he’d done it right because Lance was melting in the palm of his fucking hand. His hands scrambled to hold onto Shiro’s shoulders, trying to follow his lips as he pulled back. Shiro’s fingers ran over Keith’s hair though, forcing Lance to wait. “What’s his favorite position little bunny? I know you know.”

“On his knees,” Keith huffed against Shiro’s hand, turning his head so he could kiss at Shiro’s fingers. “With his pretty ass in the air,” Keith added. Lance was beet red now, Shiro turning back to him and smiling just more. Keith was sucking on the very tips of his fingers now, so he pulled his hand away, it was too distracting.

“Get on the bed Keith, sit on that tail for a bit.” Shiro’s eyes were on Lance, but he heard Keith move figuring he had free reign on the two of them for now. They’d probably given him a bit too much power, but it was fine, it was his birthday after all. “Okay pretty boy,” Shiro mumbled, tugging Lance more appropriately in his lap, his fingers running over the fluffy cat tail and earning a whimper as he tugged on it, “let’s get you undressed.”

“Shit,” Lance mumbled, it was a terrible little whisper, a sign his resolve was probably going, but Shiro didn’t take much mind. He was busy sliding his fingers under the sweet, lace-y baby doll outfit Lance was wearing, his thumbs rolling over Lance’s nipples which earned him another nice whimper.

Shiro was surprised how dainty Lance felt under his fingers, his body clearly the body of a runner’s, all lithe and narrow muscle. He could feel the tension everywhere, see his ribs when he arched into Shiro’s touch, his cock already twitching under the lace-y panties he had on. Shiro was going to take his time learning about Lance since he had the opportunity. His lips went to his collar bone, leaving careful marks on his brown skin, ones that aren’t showed even when he was more intense than he ever was with Keith about it.

Lance rutted against him gently, the back of his hand pressed to his open mouth while the other supported himself on Shiro’s knee. Shiro’s hands, in the meantime, traveled all over Lance’s body, tracing careful lines along places in hopes of finding the spots that would have Lance moaning his name when he got him bent over on the bed.

“Sh-Shiro,” Lance whimpered and shifted, Shiro’s hands were tracing his cock through the panties now, and Shiro could almost hear Keith trying to fuck himself on the tail plug behind them. When he glanced back, Keith stopped and sat very still, as if trying not to get caught.

“Naughty,” Shiro said, Keith looked ashamed for a moment, but Shiro just shifted back, grabbing Lance’s hips to guide him onto his knees on the bed, pushing him forward enough that his arms were on either side of Keith’s lap, his head between Keith’s pretty legs, staring straight down at Keith’s lace covered cock.

Shiro planted his cock against Lance’s ass, leaving the panties on for right now. It earned him a nice, frustrated noise from Lance, especially when Shiro leaned forward, pressing on the tail plug as he slipped his fingers under the panties Keith was wearing. Keith blushed darkly, his back arching and his voice breathy as Shiro gave him a few good strokes, making sure to gently bump the head of Keith’s cock against Lance’s lips in the process.

“Do me a favor, Lance, I want you to put your pretty mouth to work,” Shiro said, his fingers now actively holding Keith’s cock against Lance’s lips, “make Keith cum, I want him to be nice and over stimulated by the time I get to him.”

His eyes flashed up to Keith whose mouth was agape and his eyes wide. Keith looked so nice like that, and in the next moment when Lance agreed and wrapped his mouth around Keith’s cock, Keith’s whole demeanor changed, his hips rolling down against the tail again, the bunny ears making him look far more desperate than before. He bit his lips, his hands going into Lance’s hair, but Lance was going nice and slow, anticipating that Shiro would want that to last the duration of Lance getting fucked. These two were too perfect for Shiro to deserve them both.

Shiro turned his attention back to Lance though, his hand running over the cat tail and listening to the noise Lance made around Keith’s cock. He could tell there was a lot of lube on the plug, they’d put some serious work into pre-stretching themselves obviously. Shiro had to suppress the rather nice image of Keith and Lance taking turns working plugs into each other all for Shiro’s sake. He grabbed the base of the plug, hearing the whimper and watching the way Lance’s hips wiggled as he tugged it out, using one hand to keep his ass spread open like that.

“God you are such a pretty sight,” Shiro mumbled, his finger sliding inside of Lance who was shaking slightly. The panties Lance was wearing even had a convenient hole in them, so Shiro could reasonably leave Lance’s cock trapped in the lace without having to rip the panties to get at his ass. And Lance’s ass felt warm and soft around Shiro’s finger, Shiro feeling his cock get nice and hard again as he glanced around for the lube. Keith handed it to him, so Shiro leaned forward to press a kiss on his lips, which Keith eagerly sat up to meet, leaving Lance sandwiched nicely between them a moment.

“Make him feel really good baby, ah~ Lance, holy shit your tongue,” Keith huffed and rolled his hips against Lance’s face which had him pulling off and gagging a bit. “Sorry,” Keith patted Lance’s hair lightly, and Shiro glanced between them a moment.

“Lance,” Shiro said as he grabbed a pair of handcuffs that had been left out, obviously a ‘just in case’ thought, “hold his hips down if he can’t stay still.”

Keith blushed darkly, and then Shiro had his cock planted against Lance’s ass again so he could handcuff Keith and hang him by the cuffs on the headboard. “G-God Shiro please stop teasing me,” Lance muttered and Shiro just chuckled.

When he sat back again, Shiro spread Lance open, one of Shiro’s hands on his own cock, covering it in lube. It took one glance back up at Lance to get him started on Keith’s cock again, Shiro smiling just a bit at the obedience. “Good boy,” he mumbled, leaning down now to run his tongue over Lance’s cute ass. The motion earning him a desperate moan that got Keith shivering and tugging on the handcuffs.

It was only about a minute, his tongue running careful lines over Lance’s ass, while Lance moaned around Keith, begged and pleaded for more. It seemed like a lot longer, Shiro’s cock twitching in excitement for Lance. When he finally broke and sat up again, poising himself against Lance’s ass, he got a very happy sigh from Keith and a muffled groan out of Lance. That was, until Shiro started to actually nudge his cock into Lance.

It earned him a nice, surprised moan that was all feathery around the edges. Lance had clearly popped off Keith’s cock, from the disgruntled look on Keith’s face, but boy was that fucking worth it for Shiro. He sunk his cock into Lance’s ass after that, there was basically no resistance at all thanks to whatever they’d been up to before Shiro got there. He was guessing a lot of fingering and lube.

Lance’s head fell forward, his voice high and desperate now, “Sh-Shiro, the panties, please.” He wiggled slightly, but Shiro just smiled, running his hands over the lace.

“No, I think they suit you.” Shiro’s hands went to Lance’s narrow hips, holding him still a moment before he carefully rolled himself into him, getting a nice, strangled noise in response. He was going to love fucking Lance, he could tell, he was almost as noisy as Keith. Shiro licked his lips, centered himself and started to work his way up to a nice pace, one of his hands running over the back of Lance’s neck to push him down bit more, “don’t forget about Keith, kitten. Your voice is pretty, but you have a job to do.” 

Lance moaned softly, his lips pressed against Keith’s cock, so Keith rolled up into him a bit, muttering something under his breath. It was clear Lance wanted to get through the blow-job, Keith’s voice getting high and his hands gripping the handcuffs as Lance went down on him. It was perfect, with Lance distracted like that, Shiro could easily work himself up to a nice, intense pace, his hips bouncing a bit off Lance’s bubble butt and honestly, for someone so lithe, Lance really did have a nice ass. One that Shiro had been lusting after on and off since Lance had started working in that office.

Keith looked like he was enjoying himself, squirming and trying his hardest not to rock his hips into Lance too roughly on accident. Shiro was very familiar with that look, and Keith’s eyes were fluttering closed and Shiro could just feel the excitement hit him that he was going to get to fuck Keith after he was done with this beautiful boy that was already under him.

Shiro refocused himself, moving his hips in a way that was still rough, but slower and more enticing for Lance he was sure. When he started earning sweet, breathy gasps he knew he was doing the right thing, his hand holding onto Lance’s thigh so tight it made Lance’s ass get tighter around Shiro, and the moment Keith moaned Lance’s name, his head dropping back on the wall behind him, Shiro knew he was free to do whatever he wanted to Lance.

“Don’t swallow yet babe,” Shiro said. Lance made a distinctly disgruntled sound, but he seemed less upset when Shiro grabbed him and tugged him back on his cock, forcing Lance to sit on Shiro’s hips with his cock so deep in Lance it was making him squirm. Shiro kissed his neck gently, his back now flush with Shiro’s chest as he turned Lance’s head. “Open.”

Shiro’s hips weren’t moving yet, and Lance had the advantage on the length of his legs, his hips bobbing up and down a bit as he opened his mouth for Shiro, Keith’s cum still covering a good amount of his lips and tongue. Smirking, Shiro started to carefully thrust up into Lance again, his tongue finding its way into Lance’s warm mouth. Lance was eager, closing the open mouthed kiss as Keith watched, wide-eyed and chewing on his lip, hands tugging on the cuffs.

Lance’s tongue was curling in Shiro’s mouth when Shiro started to buck his hips up into him roughly, the moan coming from Lance getting lost to the kiss and the strange strangled noise Keith seemed to make. Shiro didn’t let up this time, his hand sliding down Lance’s chest and stomach until he could tug the lacey panties off, fingers wrapping carefully around the head of Lance’s cock while Keith’s eyes followed every movement of Shiro’s hand which was now deftly working Lance up to a shuddering mess.

They were moving together now, Keith’s teeth sunk into his lip since his eyes were still wide and watching Shiro pound into Lance. Lance had pulled back from the kiss, his head lulling onto Shiro’s shoulder as he gripped the back of his neck, his legs allowing him to force himself up just a little bit higher each time Shiro pulled back and then just a little bit lower when Shiro bucked up again. Shiro was in true bliss, Lance was wet and tight and warm, his hips tensing under Shiro’s palms as he seemed to just let Shiro have his way with him. He was making enough noise so Shiro would know it felt good, at least that’s what Shiro was taking it as Keith had probably given Lance their safeword. He trusted Lance to use it if he needed it.

His cock throbbed inside of Lance, Shiro knew he was close, so he picked up the pace with his hand, causing Lance just to jerk and squirm harder. Lance was calling out Shiro’s name now, his voice fast and small Spanish phrases were falling out of his mouth like that was all he could ever say. Shiro didn’t mind, he only caught small chunks of what Lance was saying, but it was attractive to know he’d worked Lance up to this.

“Shiro, Shiro, right there, don’t stop, please,” Lance curved his back against the movement, his cock jerking in Shiro’s fingers and covering Shiro’s hand. Shiro was good about catching it, his hips still moving firmly, his forehead now resting on Lance’s sweaty shoulder. It wasn’t much longer, Lance was squeezing on him and Shiro had wanted this for a while.

His orgasm was swifter, pressing Lance down on his lap and forcing him to stay still until every last drop was inside of Lance. Shiro was still breathing heavy, Lance leaning on him for support, but that wasn’t a big deal when Keith scooted a bit on the bed, desperately trying to get as close as the handcuffs would allow, already looking like he could go another round, so Shiro held the hand that was covered in Lance’s cum to his lips. Keith got it, and the moment his tongue ran over Shiro’s middle finger he had both Shiro and Lance shivering.

Lance carefully bounced his hips on Shiro’s lap before he pulled off, Shiro’s hand still holding onto his ass so he could watch cum sliding down Lance’s thighs. Keith released his hand once it was clean, giving Shiro a bit of an expectant look, so Shiro looked around the room instead. They were in a little lull, but one thing caught his attention.

He picked up the second set of handcuffs that were sitting idly on the bedside table. Keith clearly knew him all too well, but they both seemed a bit surprised when Shiro rearranged Lance so that he was on the bed on his back, looking up wide-eyed and interested. Shiro made quick work of what he was up to then, first locking Lance’s right wrist to Keith’s left and got Keith straddling Lance before Shiro undid the handcuffs still holding him to the headboard, and locked Keith and Lance’s other hands together.

“Oh my god,” Lance mumbled, Keith’s cock, which was very obviously getting hard again, was now pressed right up against his, only two layers of thin lace keeping them separate as Shiro settled behind the both of them. “I can’t believe he’s actually this kinky.”

It was almost low enough for Shiro not to hear, but Keith made a noise and went, “told you so.” Shiro laughed softly, leaning down to kiss Lance over Keith’s shoulder.

“This isn’t even the tip of the iceberg,” he said, his eyes low and lidded. Lance’s face was red enough now that Shiro could clearly see it start to travel down his neck. Keith was looking at him expectantly again, so Shiro paused to kiss him too, which forced Keith to turn more and grind on Lance, earning a sweet noise from both of them.

Shiro pulled back again and smiled at Lance one more time before his hands found their way to Keith’s ass, squeezing a little to get a good noise out of him, only to get one out of Lance too. This was perfect, Shiro smirked and gave Keith’s ass a little pat, earning another moan out of both of them. Every move Keith made got him grinding on Lance who was already oversensitive. Shiro was in heaven, his hand going to the cute bunny tail plug Keith had in his ass, working it out of him as slowly as he could.

“Shiro please go faster.” Keith grumbled and Lance squirmed, only succeeding in making Keith fall onto his chest more. Shiro’s fingers sank inside of Keith, watching the way his hips stuttered forward against Lance’s, both of them keening quietly, but Keith was distinctly louder this time. His fingers twisting, Shiro got Keith to groan and roll his hips against Lance’s hard. “Shiro, come on, you’re being a tease.”

“Oh sorry,” Shiro said and grabbed the lube from the bedside table, adding a little more to Keith before he slipped his fingers out of him. He was still only half hard, his hand going down to stroke himself a few times before he spread Keith’s ass open a bit more, his fingers playing with the lace, grinding his cock against Keith’s entrance without pressing inside of him. “That any better?” 

Keith just made an annoyed noise, his voice caught in his throat as he tried to press back into Shiro, who just chuckled and stilled Keith’s hips. He Kept his hips moving in a steady rolling motion, just enough to get his cock hard again, and then a little more because Keith was making the sweetest noises from all the teasing.

When he finally shifted his hips, carefully guiding his cock inside of Keith, Shiro had to really focus so that he didn’t start moving too quick. Lance squirmed, his eyes wide and gazing up at Shiro as Keith shivered and nuzzled into the lace on Lance’s chest. Shiro winked at Lance, entirely because he knew Lance would love it, and because the way his eyes went half-lidded and desperate looking was so nice.

“You two are perfect, you know that?” He leaned down to plant a kiss on the middle of Keith’s back, his hips rocking forward slowly now, Keith’s voice getting high pitched and rough. Keith’s hands found their way into Lance’s, gripping them tightly Shiro worked up to a rhythm that had Keith moaning and Lance making desperate noises.

“Please go faster.” Keith’s voice was tight in that way that Shiro recognized, his hips shuddering and his hands tightening and loosening their grip on Lance’s. Shiro was glad he’d had Lance suck Keith off before this, because now Keith was fluttering and tightening around Shiro with each little shiver of Keith’s spine. All of this was with the added bonus of very obviously teasing an equally over sensitive Lance, who had a sweeter voice than Shiro could have imagined.

Shiro bent down now, still grinding and rolling nice and slow in Keith, his hands tracing the arch of Keith’s back as he nuzzled up against Keith’s ear, glancing down at Lance briefly. He made sure to wait until Lance moaned and turned his head to one side, taking advantage to whisper to Keith, “do you want to show Lance what I normally do with you?”

“Yes please.” The answer was fast and excited, Keith’s voice high in pitch enough to get Lance’s attention. Shiro smiled, glancing at Lance again and winking because Lance looked so confused. Lance seemed to understand, watching as Shiro straightened up again, his hands gripping Keith’s thighs. Shiro’s hand slipped between them, tugging the panties off each of their cocks, earning a noise from Lance despite how light his touch was.

Keith’s hands moved, taking Lance’s with them so that Lance was lying with arms behind his head as Keith ran his fingers through the back of Lance’s hair. Lance still looked mildly confused, like he was trying to figure out their plan, but he seemed to catch on better when Shiro paused his movements to pour a good amount of lube on his hand, running it over both their cocks and making sure to get Keith and Lance nice and slick before his hand settled around both tightly.

“Oh my god,” Lance mumbled, but the next noise he made was rough because Shiro got back to what he’d been doing with his hips. Keith’s voice was that wild, loud moan that he only did when Shiro was really rough with him, his hips slapping against Keith’s enough to knock him forward into Shiro’s hand, which was also giving something for Lance to thrust into, something he definitely started taking advantage of once he noticed it.

Lance’s lips wound up on Keith’s shoulder, sucking and marking him up as Shiro sank into them, his hips still moving hard and fast, but his lips were now on the nape of Keith’s neck leaving just as many marks on Keith as Lance. Keith shivered and tried to squirm away from the feeling of both of them on sensitive spots, finding quickly that being between them meant not being able to get away so he tried to pull his shoulders up to make up for it, which didn’t work at all.

“Lance, Shiro, I’m, I’m close, please.” Keith tried to turn his head away from Shiro only to get Lance licking his ear. Shiro smiled, his hand moving a bit now even as he slammed into Keith, moaning against Keith’s neck to make him shiver again. “God, guys, stop.”

Shiro picked up the pace again, Keith now moaning like a trained professional, his head tilting back as Shiro’s hand found it’s way into his hair. Lance was still thrusting into Shiro’s hand, the three of them all hitting a peak fast. Keith went over first, his voice wobbling and his hips pressing back against Shiro to force him deeper. Lance followed close, his hips thrusting quickly into Shiro’s hand. Shiro came last, his cock twitching inside of Keith which had him squirming and muttering about it being too much. 

Leaning down to kiss Keith’s back, Shiro carefully pulled out, his hands on Keith’s ass for a moment before he unlatched the handcuffs. He set those aside, the three of them quickly getting themselves cleaned up before crawling back into bed together. Keith flopped down on Shiro’s chest, his eyes closed and his arms around him comfortably.

Keith was out cold in no time, Lance carefully laying himself next to Shiro without getting close, so Shiro wrapped an arm around his shoulders and tucked Lance against his side. “I guess the two of us should talk about all this soon,” Shiro said, his fingers running over Lance’s hair. Lance seemed flustered, his confidence faltering in the wake of Keith and Shiro’s relationship.

“Keith sort of explained,” Lance said. He gave Shiro a sheepish look and his arm went around Shiro’s middle slowly, like he was testing the waters. Shiro just smiled and turned Lance’s head up, pecking him on the lips.

“Yes, but you and I should still talk, if you’re going to be in this with us, you’re going to need the explanation from both of us,” Shiro said.

“The two of you really want that?” Lance asked, his voice was low and nervous, “I mean, are you both sure?”

“I’m sure,” Keith said, shifting a bit to face away from Shiro, his head on Shiro’s bicep still, “it’s hot, someone turn the fan on.”

Shiro chuckled, setting a hand on Keith’s face, mussing up his bangs a bit, “go turn the fan on yourself.” Shiro turned back to Lance, Keith chuckling quietly as he pushed Shiro’s arm away to get up. “I’m sure too,” he said, “I want you us all to be partners.”

Lance smiled wide at him, sitting up a bit to kiss Shiro. When he pulled back, Keith was sitting down on the bed again, his face bright and excited. “Well then, happy birthday to my new boyfriend.” He sat up and pecked Keith on the lips next, purring something sweet at both of them before Shiro tugged them down on his chest again.

Keith and Lance both curled up against Shiro’s chest, his arms finding their way around each of them tightly. “This is probably the best birthday I’ve ever had,” Shiro said, “thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might make this its own little series, who knows!


End file.
